


Tales from the Pokéarth

by Cyada



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Fairy Tale Style, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyada/pseuds/Cyada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short fairytales and stories taking place in Pokemon universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Sableye's Gem

 

In Hoenn there was a father who loved rare stones and gems, and his son who loved them too. The day before the boy's ten birthday the father called him and said:

„Now, my boy, you will be ten tomorrow, and I wanted to give you your first Pokemon as a gift. However, I want to be sure you deserve its company. Meet me at the entrance to the Dewford Cave this evening.”

The boy did as he was told, and his father said with a mysterious look on his face:

„Waiting for you is a test. Don't worry; it's not hard to understand. You have to go inside the Dewford Cave, as far as you want, and bring back the most beautiful, rarest stone you find, and only one. I'll give you an Aron to help you. It will dig and fight at your order. If you pass, you are free to keep it as your own. Remember you have to return before six o'clock tomorrow morning, and beware of Sableye, for they are known to steal and eat gems. If you return without a gem, no excuses will change anything. Good luck.”

So the boy took the Aron with him and entered the cave. It was cold and damp, with teeth of stalagmites trying to trip any wanderer. Wild Pokemon lurked behind every corner, eyes angry and claws at the ready. The boy and the Aron fought and walked, fought and walked again. Whenever they dug a pretty stone, even more beautiful one waited just a bit farther in a cave, so they continued walking. And at last, in the deepest part of the cave, the boy discovered a treasure: an emerald as big as his fist, not differing much from plain rock now, but promising a fine colour and shine once cut by a jeweler. Only then has the boy realized his time was almost gone. They went back, the boy clutching the gem safely in his hands. When they were just minutes away from the entrance, however, something unexpected happened.

A weak growl resounded. The scared boy looked around to see what was its cause, and saw a Sableye. It was slumped against the rock wall. From time to time it apparently tried to go through the rocks, only to fail and growl faintly at his situation. When it noticed the boy, it slowly turned its head and looked at him, and his gem-like eyes had only a weak spark to them. Then its gaze wandered to the emerald, and it made a pitiful, whining sound. The Sableye appeared to be starving and unable to search for gems to eat by itself.

„You are a Sableye, and they are all tricksters,” the boy told it, „and I bet as soon as I give my emerald to you, you will run away.”

The Sableye didn't try to neither agree nor to protest.

„I won't give you my emerald,” said the boy, „as I need it to pass my test. I was crawling and digging and fighting for hours to get this gem. I deserve it.”

The Sableye looked at him for a long time, but didn't move. The Aron poked the boy's leg impatiently; they had to go now or fail the test. The boy thought, and thought once again, and with great hesitation he presented the emerald to the Sableye. It took the stone, devoured it with one bite, and with a wide grin disappeared into the wall.

When the boy met with his father outside the cave, it was just seconds away from six o'clock.

„Congratulations!” said the father. „You managed to return in time. Show me your stone, if you please. Then I will judge if you are good enough to have a Pokemon.”

„I don't have it,” the boy said, „I gave it to a Sableye that was too weak to survive.” And feeling more angry and sad than ever before in his life he began to cry. „It's not fair! Me and Aron fought, and wandered, and found a beautiful gem together! I don't want to give him away now because of a stupid Sableye!”

Then a shadow emerged from the dark cave with a deep, scary growl; the Sableye. It went to the boy with a quick hop, pushed something big, rough and heavy in his hands, then nodded and hopped back into the darkness. The boy looked at the gift and gasped: it was the most beautiful diamond he has ever seen, twice as big and twice as rare as the emerald he had found earlier.

„I see,” said the father. „You brought me a precious stone, and a very rare one indeed: a Sableye's Gem, the one these Pokemon search for at a young age and treasure the most of all. It it said that only a great person can hope to find one. It takes a lot of bravery and strength to take on the Dewford Cave alone, but even more to give your treasure away to help another being. Not only that, I see you and Aron developed a close bond already. I have no choice but to left it in your care.”

That's how the boy came to be best friend with the Aron, and he even managed to evolve it and become a Hoenn Champion much later. But that's a whole another story.


	2. Leader Sharpedo

 

It is widely known that Sharpedo and ship captains hate each other. The former destroy any boat they come across and the latter hunt for Carvanha because of that, and then Sharpedo sink more ships in revenge, and then the captains kill even more Sharpedo, and nobody even remembers who had attacked first.

There was once a Sharpedo living in warm Hoenn ocean with his pack of Carvanha. He frequently led them to attack freight ships, because his parents had done the same before him, and their parents before them. A lot of his Carvanha were killed during these times, and it only reassured him in his quest to destroy.

One night the Sharpedo noticed yet another ship above his domain. He called all his Carvanha and gave a signal to attack. The pack followed his orders, but when they were to smash into the gull together, the wood slided to the side instead and let them inside, only to shut behind them; they found themselves in a cleverly designed trap.

The Carvanha panicked and began flailing wildly at walls, that turned out to be coated in hard metal. It took all of the Sharpedo's authority to calm them. He investigated the wall and found a hole big enough for Carvanha, but not for him. Without hesitation he guided his pack through the hole. A few of the Carvanha stayed and tried to widen the hole with their teeth, but all for nothing. Seeing that the situation is hopeless, Sharpedo forced the last of his troops out in the last seconds before the hole was shut tight with a weird, metal door. He heard his pack banging on the gull from the outside and had to growl at them to make them return to a safe place. And only then, when he found himself alone at that dark, alien place, did he realize he had never before been so scared.

Every Sharpedo heard what happened to those of them that met the Captains. The stories of more cruelty were rarely known even among such violent creatures. While strong and brave in pack, Sharpedo and Carvanha were weak alone, and the Captains gladly took on every opportunity to separate them.

The Sharpedo wasn't surprised by the water level in the trap suddenly dropping - it had expected that room to be dangerous, after all – but was thrilled when the water stopped and he could still swim and breathe without trouble. Did the trap fail? He couldn't know. A light shined somewhere above him, and he could now make out the whole room: empty save for him.

Suddenly there was a loud noise, and a tall metal ladder slid down to the water a few meters before him, and on the highest step there appeared a tall black shoe, and another one, and after a few seconds the Sharpedo realized he's looking at a real Captain. A shiver ran down his fin, but he tried to look confident and scary enough for the intruder to flee.

The Captain looked different than how the tales described them: he didn't have a white beard fluffy like an Altaria's wing, nor a blue cap, not even a coat with two rows of golden buttons. He stopped in the middle of the ladder and said:

„I am the Captain of this ship. Can I talk with you? Swim your right for yes and your left for no.”

The Sharpedo was so surprised that he froze for a moment before remembering he has to move a bit in order to breathe. He took a quick swim to his right and returned to his previous position.

„Thank you,” the Captain said. „I know you are scared, and I assure you I am scared myself. I wanted to talk to you, because I saw what you did for your Carvanha. You could have ordered them to stay here and protect you or to enlarge the way out, but you didn't. You let them escape. Do you believe a true leader should protect his mates?”

„Yes!” swam the Sharpedo.

„So do I. I am a Captain, and that means I am responsible for my people. I then have every right to hear their cries and destroy something that endangers our ship. However, when I look at you, I see you are a leader too, and that means you are responsible for your pack. There's a saying that goes: 'no easy way out when two leaders clash'. That's the situation we're in, leader Sharpedo: if I let you go, my people will mutiny, and if I don't, your pack will seek revenge. Do you understand it?”

„Yes,” swam the Sharpedo.

„I have an idea and a proposition. My mates all have Pokemon to help them with work: Zubat to reach high and hang the ropes and Poochyena to move fast and give comfort. But as much as we treasure those creatures of sky and land, we still don't have any help in the water. This is my proposition, and think it through before answering: if you agree to help us with work, to follow our orders and to tell other Sharpedo to not attack us or any other ship, we will provide you with shelter, food, care and love, and all the water you need, and we will make sure that no other Captain will ever hurt your kind again.”

The Sharpedo thought for a long time, but when he was done, he swam right without hesitation.

The Sharpedo and his new master went on their first journey together, and for the first time in his life the Pokemon felt safe.


End file.
